Wikia Absolution
Note: Wikia depicted in this article does not depict the real life Wikia Wikia Absolution is the sequel to Wikia Contingency. The game comes on the Xbox Extreme and the PlayStation 5. The game takes place 2 years after the events of the original. This time round the player can customize their main character; also choose an Element and Type. Story The Default world state for Wikia Absolution is one where the Elite Squad chose Aura24 to seek users from, didn’t refuse the mission after the Wikia Shop yet refused the next one to take on the Dictators, and chose to kill Contingent and save Community Central. Story Modes can vary on which World State is chosen. There are six major world state however based on what ending you got in the previous game some choices may be locked. Each world state falls into one of those categories however individual world states have some-little variation on the state. The Contingent Having no memory except for his/her name, the Contingent had no idea what was going on being a time of corruption within Wikia due to a mysterious User. The Contingent one day woke up in Poseidia's Halo Fan Wiki, and was taken prisoner by the Elite Squad and taken to the Video Game Fan Wiki for questioning. BHCreations, the leader asks him/her why his/her name is Contingent (who was the villian of the previous game). The Contingent denies having any affiliation with the dictators, but remembers a few flashbacks with the dictators. BH allows the Contingent on the team under strict probation. Within a few missions, BH and the others will learn that the Contingent can be trusted however this can vary depending on the choices made. Next mission, the TheShadowCraft mentions his Otaku Wiki and once there the player encounters Aura24 (State 1 & 2, others include Couy (3), Poseidia (5) or Contingent(4 & 6)). In which you will be told about the Global Wikia Database in which can bring back dead users that died after the system was introduced, but they came back as Phantoms, powerful mindless monsters who think only to kill, and what was worse is that they were they looked the same as normal humans. If in state 2 then it will be revealed that Contingent is one of them yet and manages to be intelligent. After hearing this briefing the player now gets control over where plot goes. Paths coming soon. Gameplay Although, Wikia Absolution maintains the core gameplay elements from Wikia Contingency, there are many changes. Being a new Parkour type, platforming plays a much bigger role. Elemental Bonuses Unlike the predecessor, Elemental Runes are a part of gameplay from the very start, which come with the same bonuses. These also come with bonuses. *Fire- Temporarily deals double damage. *Magic- Can stun all enemies within a certain radius. *Air- Can jump higher to reach new areas and perform a slam attack. *Necro- Can immediately resurrect fallen team mates. *Water- Must have for Water based levels as they swim significantly faster. *Plant- Can entangle enemies in vines making them vulnerable. *Tech- Can hack machines, so they fight for you. *Earth- Summons a rock wall which projectiles cannot penetrate. *Fairy- Can heal team mates. *Spirit- Turns invisible so enemies cannot see you. *Light- Temporarily faster. *Dark- Can blind enemies. *Metal- Temporarily has double health. *Surge- Can stun enemies in a smaller radius and every enemy who is in water. *Frost- Can freeze enemies, and deal triple damage when enemies are frozen. Characters In total, there are 60 characters to choose from on your team of six. Although the Contingent plays a significant role in the story, they do not have to be on your team when not attempting major missions. There are 6 types of combat systems, each is assigned to an individual character so 25 characters means there are five of each type. The types are Melee, Shooter, Heavy, Mage, Stealth and Parkour. *'Melee'- Lead by BHCreations, Melee fighters are up close and personal. These Users use the old fashion swords and shields. Although the swords and shields themselves are not old fashion, as they use the latest technology that can channel elemental energy. **Advantages ***Focused Damage. ***Fast, fairly easy combat. **Disadvantages ***Short Ranged (Unless using Elemental Energy) *'Shooters'- Lead by Poseidon133, Shooters use Guns for their means of combat. In-game, there are a total of 8 Weapons to find: Pistol, Machine Gun, Carbine, Shotgun, Flamethrower, Repeater and Crossbow. Each weapon has it's specific use. Note: Each weapon has it's own advantages and disadvantages. **Advantages ***Ranged combat (Except for Flamethrower, Shotgun is only effective at short range). ***Rapid firing (Except for Pistol, Shotgun and Crossbow). **Disadvantages ***Low damage (Varies between weapons). ***Ammo required. *'Heavy'- Lead by BCtheBoss, the heavy hitter can be both Melee and Shooter, but specialized in Heavy Weapons. There are 4 Heavy Guns to find in the game: RPG, Missile Launcher, Volley Gun and Laser Cannon. **Advantages ***Mid-Ranged combat for shooting weapons. ***Heavy Damage. **Disadvantages ***Slower combat ***Short ranged for Melee. ***Ammo required for shooting weapons. ****Smaller ammo limit. *'Mages'- Lead Blindsight101, the mages use modern magic for combat. Mages are ranged combatants, who have the longest range out of any of the other types. Mages are more efficient at using elemental energy and have the ability to craft runes to help themselves and others use Elements more efficiently. **Advantages ***Long ranged combat. ***More efficient Elemental Powers. **Disadvantages ***Low defence, vulnerable up close. *'Stealth'- Lead by RayClaus, Stealth Masters are all about tactics. They plan there battle before they go in to ensure luck is on their side. They can also set up traps while in combat. Traps they can set up are- Mines, Spikes, Barriers and Elemental Vortexes. They can also use Snipers which Shooters can, but are less effective at as Stealth Masters have auto-aim with the sniper. **Advantages ***Good, tactical combat. ***Some traps can be powerful. **Disadvantages ***Low defence. ***Limited immediate combat choices. ***Traps may be ineffective. *'Parkour'- Lead by RickRoll101, Parkourists are masters of platforming. These guys are well co-ordinated when moving around in their environments. They make platforming significantly easier. They also have high defence meaning when all team members are down, they can easily go around a revive them all. **Advantages ***Platforming is significantly easier as Parkourists can auto-lock onto obstacles. ***High defence can easily revive teammates when all teammates are down. **Disadvantage ***Not very good combatants, low damage and narrow attack range. ***Combat can be a lot slower. To ensure effective gameplay, it is recommended that one of each type is used. Leaders have little advantage over normal users to ensure every User has a chance of being played. Elite Squad Fire *BCtheBoss (Heavy Leader) *Inferno999 (Mage) *Poseidia133 (Shooter) *Whirly Volcano (Melee) Magic *TheAnimatedKid (Mage) *Cutiesaurs (Stealth) *FantasyNinjaLXIX (Melee) *Mystic Cloak 720 (Parkour) Air *Poseidon133 (Shooter Leader) *Blindsighter101 (Mage Leader) *PetStarPlanet (Melee) *Note Pad Stormer (Heavy) Necro *BHCreations (Melee Leader) *CDiGanon (Shooter) *Mr.Steal yo girl (Stealth) *Cynder789 (Parkour) Water *21qmcgagin (Mage) *ZapNorris (Melee) *Sanic teh Hegehog (Shooter) *SquidSurfer404 (Heavy) Plant *Swaggermang (Shooter) *EpicGhostLord (Heavy) *Athena133 (Mage) *Acorn Eel (Parkour) Tech *Chompy-King (Heavy) *Doctor Awesome (Shooter) *The Battle Dragon Trainer (Mage) *The God of Dubstep (Parkour) Earth *UUnlockedMario (Stealth) *AdamGregory03 (Heavy) *Jimmy (Parkour) *SheToaster53 (Shooter) Fairy *Cortana X (Mage) *PrincessPeachMK2 (Melee) *CraftMineCreeperz (Stealth) *Reddit Roses (Parkour) Spirit *RayClaus (Stealth Leader) *NuDisco333 (Shooter) *JellyNinja69 (Melee) *Taken 4573 (Mage) Light *Captainfishlip (Melee) *Chopper Chopper (Stealth) *HealingHeart080 (Parkour) *MataNui360 (Mage) Dark *Thibo1102 (Stealth) *TheShadowCraft (Melee) *Bvande (Shooter) *Darkzgirl (Heavy) Metal *TankMan23 (Heavy) *Warblade5653 (Melee) *ExtraTacos (Stealth) *Seven6304 (Parkour) Surge *RickRoll101 (Parkour Leader) *Swaglord123 (Shooter) *Paul34 (Heavy) *ThePortalMistress (Stealth) Frost *Articstar 120 (Mage) *xX_Frost_Lord_Xx (Heavy) *Dath Vader (Stealth) *Viviene3579 (Mage) Legendary *Black Rhino Ranger (Legend) *Dani3204 (Re-animation, Legend) Society For more please the Society section on the original page. Wikia is an inter-dimensional place that took over a century to program to instant build. The World of Wikia is entered by submitting a 20 page application and also being over 16. Then the applicant is given access to a Portal to Community Central. Recent a group of skilled hackers found out that Wikia had stored extremely sensitive information of all users so they could bring users back to life when they died. However this scheme failed and users that died after the scheme was introduced will be brought back as powerful mindless monsters known as Phantoms. State 1 State 2 Choosing not to kill Contingent, Contingent was sentenced to death after the scheme was introduced State 3 State 4 State 5 State 6 Trivia *The Metal element is a male exclusive element and the Fairy element is a female exclusive element. *Most of the Users here are place holders until real users come in. Category:Games Category:Poseidon133 Category:Wikia